


Trabajando con mi ex

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Condoms, Even e Isak son ex pareja, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, charlas incomodas entre ex parejas, dos meses sin sexo, ex to lovers again, la historia es diferente al canon, mencion de sexo oral, preservativo roto, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak y Even empiezan a trabajar juntos en KB dos meses después de haber roto. La tensión sexual se siente y las peleas solo incrementan la necesidad de estar juntos de nuevo.También hay momentos en los que recuerda situaciones sexuales vividas donde se les rompió un condón, eso es gracioso.





	Trabajando con mi ex

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Me gustó la idea de hacer de Isak y Even una pareja ex pareja. Sobre todo por las peleas que puede haber entre ellos y las charlas sobre condones. Fue divertido de escribir, aunque lo hice en partes. No estoy muy conforme con el titulo, pero es el único que se me ocurrió.

Isak no se considera un chico afortunado, aunque debería considerarse. Tiene excelentes amigos, una buena salud, está estudiando en la universidad que siempre soñó una carrera que le apasiona. Isak vive en un departamento que comparte con tres personas más, ellos son buena gente, siempre preocupados por los demás y también en Isak, porque aunque son molestos: Eskild, Linn y Noora son los mejores compañeros de cuarto que alguien como Isak podría tener.  
Isak también es gay y es aceptado por todos los que ama, es verdad que en algún momento hubo alguna frase homofóbica en la puerta de su colegio mientras se besaba con su único novio —ahora único ex novio— pero siempre eran lo mínimo. También se podría considerar afortunado porque consiguió trabajo muy rápido en Kaffebreinneret, donde está en la caja y siempre socializa con las personas, tiene su nombre en una placa en su pecho y todos le sonríen cada vez que entrega el café.

Isak es un chico afortunado, pero no lo es.

Si cuando terminó su relación con Even Bech Næsheim hace unos dos meses le hubieran dicho que terminaría trabajando junto a Even Bech Næsheim y que este sería su supervisor el primer día de trabajo no lo hubiera creído.  
Ellos se llevaron muy bien durante los primeros años de relación, Isak tenía quince años en ese momento, a punto de cumplir dieciséis y Even había cumplido dieciocho ese mismo febrero. Fue absoluta casualidad que se encontraran en esa fiesta que hacían los chicos de tercer año que empezaban su última etapa a su russ e Isak lo había encontrado junto a otros tercer año amontonados en la heladera de la cocina. Even era tan atractivo, alto, con ojos increíblemente azules, labios gruesos y mirada intensa, no pasó mucho antes que comenzaran a coquetear y posteriormente pasar toda esa pasión de los primeros besos a la cama. A decir verdad, Isak se renegaba mentalmente por haber sido tan fácil y rápido en su primera relación sexual, pero fue buena, picante, caliente, todo lo que uno espera del sexo anal —e increíblemente dolorosa, porque él estaba muy apretado y Even era monstruosamente enorme—. Luego de eso se fue acostumbrando bastante a Even, a su forma de hacerle el amor, de besar, de invadir su boca y de desear el sexo oral.

Se separaron, no por un problema sexual, en realidad su vida sexual era tan activa que incluso Eskild comenzaba a enojarse de no dejarlo dormir y eso que Eskild era quien tenía mejor vida sexual de todo Oslo. No podían ir mucho a la casa de Even, porque vivía con sus padres y eso era un dolor de trasero. Ellos eran muy buenas personas, pero no tan liberales como para que dejar que su hijo se encierre en la habitación con su novio y explore su sexualidad, por lo que cuando volvían de la escuela y sabían que Sigrid y Jan estaban trabajando, ellos aprovechaban a descontrolarse lo suficientemente rápido para estar perfectos cuando volvieran. Lo mismo ocurría en la casa de Isak.  
Ellos se separaron porque últimamente peleaban mucho. Even era celoso e Isak controlador, ambos una explosión de odio e ira. Even quería ser más libre e Isak quería poder hablar con otros hombres sin que Even se moleste y bufe todo el camino a casa. Son una bomba de tiempo, por lo que necesitaban descansar el uno del otro.

No había pasado ni veinticuatro horas de su separación que habían terminado teniendo sexo en la habitación de alguien en la fiesta de un amigo en común. Por lo tanto y dado a que les era difícil no poner las manos encima del otro, se distanciaron completamente, manteniendo sus grupos de amigos separados y evitar ir a la fiesta donde el otro asistiría.  
Desde ese momento las cosas habían marchado bastante bien. Isak no supo de Even ni Even supo de Isak.

Hasta ese momento.

—Isak, te presento a Even, él será tu supervisor por el momento hasta que Tanya se reincorpore luego de su licencia por maternidad —comentó Sara, la chica que también trabajaba allí con ellos, Isak miró a Even regocijarse, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y su mirada alta, no podía ser mejor su suerte—. Espero nos llevemos bien —siguió ella, probablemente sin sentir la tensión que se olía en cada uno de los poros de ambos chicos.

Isak y Even se tomaron la mano, Even apretó ligeramente, sin mucha fuerza, pero Isak demostró en ello que tenía el poder y dejó tatuado sus dedos en las manos de su ex. Sara probablemente no intuyó nada, Isak la considera un poco tonta —ellos fueron compañeros durante el primer año en el Nissen—, pero quería evitar hacerle pasar un mal momento por ser la única persona que estaba con dos ex que echaban fuego por la boca.

Y entonces ahora estamos a una hora de salir del turno, con Isak en la caja y Even haciendo el café. Cada vez se siente más el aire pesado, lo puede sentir en sus hombros, al igual que la mirada de Even en su cuello. ¿Por qué lo tiene que hacer tan difícil? Ellos solían tener una buena química, eran bastante cercanos antes de ser amantes frecuentes o novios, se llevaron bien en esa puta fiesta y posteriormente también, incluso cuando tener sexo no era una relación estable.

—Hola —un muchacho castaño y más bajito que Isak se acercó al mostrador, pero era más grande que él en edad, seguramente estaba a punto de graduarse o ya tenía su titulo. Vestía muy sobrio con colores y matices marrones. Llevaba unos lentes acomodados sobre su cabeza y un reloj muy ostentoso en la mano derecha—. Quiero un café negro, un tostado de jamón y queso y tu número telefónico.

—Un café y.... —Isak sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando se dio cuenta lo que le pedía el chico. Levantó la vista de su caja registradora y este le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Disculpa, qué?

—Un café negro, un tostado y tu número telefónico....ehm... —el joven miró fijamente la placa que Isak tenía en su pecho—. Isak.

—¿Mi número de....teléfono? —cada vez se sentía más y más arder las mejillas cuando pensaba que ese muchacho tan guapo le estaba pidiendo su número. Isak no estaba acostumbrado a coquetear, Even había sido su único novio, el único hombre con quien estuvo, por lo que no tuvo el placer de comenzar una nueva relación. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando una irritante voz a su lado interrumpe.

—No damos números telefónicos aquí —comentó un tanto agresivo y empezó a tocar la caja registradora para tomar la orden—. Son 350 coronas, por favor.

—¿Qué? Oye, yo estoy en la caja —murmuró Isak con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

—No me digas —bufó Even mirándole con enojo.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿es tu novio? —preguntó el joven un tanto cohibido.

—¡Ex! —dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Puedes volver a tu trabajo haciendo café? Creo que se te va a quemar.

—Tú podrías prestar más atención a tu trabajo en vez de coquetear con extraños, Valtersen —bufó y volvió a mirar al cliente—. Son 350.

—¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo! Tú tienes el tuyo y por lo que veo, no eres el empleado del mes, Bech Næsheim —los gritos seguramente llamaron la atención de Sara, pues ella salió de la sala de empleados donde tomaba su descanso para ver la escenita que se montaban Isak y Even del otro lado del mostrador. El cliente estaba aun con el dinero en su mano mirando cómo iba y venían los gritos entre los dos empleados.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Sara, el cliente miró a la chica.

—No lo sé, ¿me cobras? —Sara suspiró, inmediatamente pasó a la caja empujando a los dos tortolos a un lado y cobrándole al joven, Isak y Even se quedaron callados durante un momento—. ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? Even, haz el pedido de Jakob.

—Sí, Sara —musitó y volvió a su trabajo. Isak lo miró enojado y refunfuñó para luego encontrarse con la mirada de Sara echa una furia.

—Fue culpa de él.

—No me interesa de quien es la culpa, ustedes dos se comportan como niños. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la chica, otro de los clientes levantó la mano y Sara lo pudo ver desde su posición.

—Son ex pareja y estaban peleando porque el cliente le coqueteó al chico de la caja —Isak no podía sentirse más humillado al saber que ahora todos los clientes sabían de su vida amorosa. Sara suspiró y miró a Isak con la ceja alzada.

—Así que es eso y todo el mundo lo sabe ahora —bufó la joven—. Mantengan sus trapos sucios dentro de su casa hasta que salgan de aquí, de la calle hacia afuera pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero desde la puerta hacia adentro deben controlarse.

—Lo haremos.

—Bien, no quiero otra revuelta como esa ¿de acuerdo? —Sara suspiró y entró nuevamente al la sala de empleados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los siguientes días son muy diferentes a esa primera vez, ellos tratan de tener un buen clima de trabajo durante el tiempo que pasan juntos en KB —que es la mayor parte, para no decir todo todo—. Isak casi siempre está en caja, mientras que Even se encarga de preparar los expresos.  
El viernes era el último día de la semana que trabajaban e Isak llegó bastante temprano, eran las seis y el café no está abierto, quien tenía las llaves del edificio siempre solía ser Even, dado que es su supervisor mientras Tanya se recupera y alimenta a su niño. Isak miró el reloj constantemente y observó la calle en ambas direcciones, sabía dónde estaba la casa de Even porque ellos se frecuentaban durante el tiempo de relación, por lo que la parada del tranvía que lo traía de su casa estaba justo en la esquina y la próxima parada a unas tres o cuatro cuadras. Ya estaba empezando a bufar y de su boca salía el espeso aire blanco congelado, a pesar que Isak lo tenía bloqueado, estaba pensando seriamente en desbloquearlo para poder preguntarle donde mierda estaba, cuando lo ve caminar tranquilamente por la calle contraria a donde debería venir. El tranvía había pasado hace cinco minutos, por lo cual es imposible que él bajara en la estación anterior y llegara aquí en tan corto tiempo, además traía en su mano izquierda una pequeña bolsa de farmacia.

—¿Dónde mierda estabas, Even? —preguntó Isak con enfado.

—Buen día, Isak, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien —susurró con sarcasmo, sacando la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

—Estoy esperándote hace media hora, al menos podrías haber avisado o llamado o dicho algo.

—Tu horario de entrada es ahora, ¿por qué tendría que llamarte? —Even abrió la puerta y la empujó suavemente para dejar entrar a Isak, pero este continuaba parado rígido en su lugar.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—¿Enfermo? —preguntó arqueando la ceja. Isak sabía que Even padecía trastorno bipolar, ambos llevaban mucho tiempo de relación como para no saber eso, Isak había vivido con Even varios episodios antes de separarse. Pero como ex novio de Even sabía que éste no compraba sus anti psicóticos en la farmacia, sino en el laboratorio especializado.

—Sí, por la bolsa de farmacia —señaló Isak y se cubrió la boca con su bufanda. Even levantó la bolsa a la altura de Isak y lentamente fue sacando la caja que contenía la misma.

—Son condones —musitó Even con una sonrisa, haciendo que Isak comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por tener esta conversación con su ex—. Extra finos, puedes sentirlo como si estuvieras follando a pelo.

—¡Mierda, Even! No quería saber eso —Isak tiró su cabellera hacia atrás y entró a la cafetería, Even rió mientras lo seguía y prendía todas las luces y máquinas—. ¿Vas a estar con el paquete de condones todo el día por ahí?

—Lo guardaré en mi mochila cuando me cambie de ropa —ambos entraron a destiempo para colocarse el uniforme, primero fue Even y luego Isak, pero mientras lo hacían seguían hablando.

—No sabía que tenías pareja, dado que coqueteas con todo el mundo —musitó con fastidio colocándose la camisa negra y posteriormente el delantal negro con su cartel.

—No tengo pareja —musitó limpiando la mesada con un trapo mojado—. Estaba limpiando mi dormitorio cuando me di cuenta que hacía un año que no tengo condones, por lo que decidí comprar una —no es que Isak no lo supiera, hacía un año que ambos empezaron a follar sin condón dado que pensaban se quedarían juntos el resto de su vida, por lo que era un gasto innecesario invertir dinero en condones.

—Pensé que tenías una caja entera en tu cómoda —musitó, a lo que Even giró la cabeza cuando vio al chico dirigirse a él, ya cambiado.

—Sí, pero recuerda que después de tener ese pequeño accidente no quise volver a usar ningún condón vencido.

Isak lo recordaba porque fue durante el primer año de relación. Estaban calientes y algo drogados, pero se mantenían completamente conscientes. Even había empezado besándole el cuello y cuando a Isak le besan el cuello abre las piernas con mucha facilidad —o tal vez solo se las abría a Even con mucha facilidad—. Habían llegado a la habitación donde comenzaron a tirar sus prendas por el aire y frotar sus sudorosas y ardientes pieles. A Isak le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos porque eran los más activos de su vida, tenían tanta energía que hasta una vez intentaron hacerlo en la escuela en uno de los baños.  
Isak le chupó tan bien la polla que quedó dura como un barra de hierro. Se pusieron un condón, aunque este estaba completamente vencido —Even usaba condones que compraban en el día, pero esa calentura les había llegado tan desprevenido que tuvo que hurgar entre su ropa para ver si encontraba algo—, Isak se le sentó encima, hundiéndose completamente dentro de él y comenzaron a follar como lo hacían siempre. Even gemía en el oído de Isak y este gritaba de placer mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Even le mordiera el cuello. Estaban tan inmersos en el placer y en la sensación que les provocaba que cuando llegaron al orgasmo Isak abrió los ojos y sitió como el semen de Even se depositaba profundamente en su interior. Cuando Isak salió se dio cuenta que el condón de Even estaba roto y que habían tenido relaciones inseguras por primera vez, dejando a Isak en estado de shock y a Even bastante confundido sin entender como paso. Ambos fueron volando a ver el paquete y claramente decía que la mierda esa había vencido hace al menos seis meses.

No fue la única vez que tuvieron un susto, en esa época Even no se hacía el test de ETS regularmente y él ya había tenido relaciones con otras personas antes, eso hizo que Isak fuera corriendo a hacerse los estudios, pero no dejaron de follar. El aceite para piel no era un buen lubricante y rompía el condón, eso es otra cosa que Isak y Even tuvieron que aprender durante esa época mientras esperaban los resultados del test de ETS.  
¡Dos putos sustos en una semana! Isak dio gracias que Even estaba completamente limpio —porque siempre usaba condón— cuando una semana después recibieron el resultado, por consiguiente, Isak también estaba limpio y se relajó cuando tuvo su estudio en la mano. A partir de ahí fueron muy rigurosos con la administración de los condones, tiraron los que estaban vencidos y compraron lubricante de buena calidad para las relaciones sexuales. Una inversión para la salud sexual.

Pero ahora, que ambos estaban separados, había una cierta incomodidad al hablar de esos temas, que lentamente se fue diluyendo cuando comenzaron a llegar los clientes.  
Una chica rubia con enormes pechos y firmes caderas se acercó al mostrador. Isak la había reconocido de los últimos días, seguramente es una clienta frecuente, porque Even sabe su nombre y la saluda afectuosamente. Ella miró a Even con lascivia, como la mayoría de las chicas allí, porque Even es pansexual, por lo tanto le atraen tanto los hombres —como Isak— al igual que las mujeres —como esa chica—. Al estar siempre a la derecha de la caja haciendo los expresos, normalmente no tiene mucha interacción con la gente salvo cuando les entrega su bebida, pero esta chica no deja de apartar sus ojos de él mientras le dice a Isak que es lo que quiere.  
Even tomó una taza de papel que están ordenadas junto a Isak y sonríe a la chica mientras el más joven trata de reprimir sus deseos homicidas de golpearla con una barra de metal. Ahora entiende como se sintió Even cuando Jakob intentó coquetear con él, pero en su defensa, Isak ni siquiera pudo devolverle el coqueteo porque no comprendió que era un coqueteo, pero Even es descarado al hacerle ojitos a esa chica mientras él estaba a su lado.

—Gracias, Even, siempre tan servicial —musitó la chica moviendo sus pechos y lanzando una mirada significativa, Even le sonrió y meneó su mano para saludarla.

—¿Cómo sabe tu nombre? —preguntó Isak, un poco fastidiado.

—Tenemos los carteles identificatorios.

—¿Y cómo sabes su nombre? —preguntó aun más enfadado.

—Ellos nos dan su nombre para ponerlos en las tazas, ella es cliente de hace tiempo —musitó con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Claro que no! —Isak volvió a mirar al frente, podía sentir la risa de Even en su cuello.

—Estas celoso, eres tan tierno, Isak.

—¡No soy tierno! —bufó, la conversación terminó allí.

A eso de las 10:30 de la mañana, la mayoría de KB está vacío. Even aprovecha ese momento para limpiar las máquinas e Isak para acomodar el efectivo en la caja y contabilizarlo. No es como si no se encontrara nadie allí, a veces había un viejo bebiendo un café y leyendo el diario o una señora con su hija mirando la calle mientras hablan de cualquier cosa, pero usualmente está casi en su totalidad vacio.  
Isak se encontraba contando el efectivo cuando la campana sonó y vió a Eskild allí. Isak se dio cuenta que no le ha dicho a Eskild ni a sus amigos que Even trabaja con él en KB, tal vez porque no tuvo demasiado tiempo, pero como Even está tan ensimismado en su trabajo, pensó que no es necesario.  
Eskild llegó a su altura y colocó ambas manos en el mostrador.

—Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que me dejes la casa solo para mí y mi pareja este fin de semana —Isak se sorprendió ante el pedido, él también paga la renta y quiere pasar el fin de semana en su cómoda habitación.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya hable con Linn y Noora, Linn se quedará en casa de sus padres y Noora se irá con William a alguna mierda por ahí, pero me quedas tú, pequeño gatito. Podrías ir a alguna fiesta o algo y quedarte con un ligue ocasional, no te has acostado en ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿dos meses? —preguntó, Isak alzó los hombros.

—No necesito acostarme, además pago la renta igual que tú, no puedes simplemente echarme porque tienes con quien follar.

—Eras más divertido cuando salías con Even, al menos te encerrabas con él en el baño y follaban en las duchas —Isak abrió sus ojos, estaba tan rojo que no pudo hacer ningún gesto, salvo la señal de silencio.

—¡No digas eso, Eskild! No te voy a dejar la casa para que folles en todas las superficies de allí, ve a un motel o cualquier otro lugar de mierda —bufó y continuó con su trabajo.

—¿Sabes qué, Isak? Necesitas polla, eso es lo que necesitas —gruñó Eskild algo divertido, Isak lo miró con sorpresa y frunció el ceño—. ¡A eso me refiero! Desde que no recibes polla de Even has estado como una perra loca todos los putos días, debes divertirte más. Está bien, Even era monstruosamente grande, lo sabemos, todo el barrio se enteró cuando follaban, lo decías todo el tiempo, como también comentabas que era muy bueno para...

—¡Eskild! —gruñó Isak, justo al mismo instante en que la alta cabeza de Even se levantó entre las máquinas con sorpresa.

—Oh, Even, no sabía que trabajabas aquí —musitó, aunque su sonrisa le hacía parecer lo contrario.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Eskild. A Isak le hace falta que lo follen bien, ha estado con ese pésimo humor toda la mañana.

—Tal vez sino hubieras coqueteado con el 99% de las chicas que pasaron por aquí, no estaría enojado —gruñó Isak mirando a su ex.

—Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás, le hiciste ojitos a ese imbécil que vino por el frapuccino, al menos me pude vengar poniéndole crema cuando explícitamente dijo 'sin crema porque soy alérgico' ahora el tipo debe tener urticaria.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó Isak con los ojos abiertos.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —detiene Eskild—. Creo que ambos necesitan volver a follar, hay mucha tensión sexual aquí.

—¡CÁLLATE ESKILD! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo Eskild se va hacia atrás.

—Tú sabías que trabajaba aquí, no puedes hacerte el desentendido cuando llegaste —indicó Even.

—Pero no paras de hacer esas mierdas, coquetear con gente, guiñar el ojo a esa rubia operada —sentenció Isak.

—Trato de ser amable ¿por qué no lo pruebas una vez en tu vida? —señaló Even con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Tal vez deberías ser menos amable, sobre todo porque todos los que están aquí piensan que los quieres follar —empujó su dedo índice contra el pecho de Even.

—¿Y cuál es el problema si quiero follar? Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo, te gusta follar igual que a mí, que seas un frustrado no es mi culpa —levantó un poco más la voz, con el seño fruncido.

—¡Eres un imbécil, arrogante y me alegro haber roto contigo!

—¡Y tú eres un puto enojón que siempre está de malhumor y...tengo unas ganas de follarte ahora mismo! —indicó, haciendo que Isak se vaya hacia atrás dos pasos—. ¿Quieres follar en los baños?

—Dios, si —soltó, Isak se quitó el delantal y se lo tiró a Eskild, Even hizo exactamente lo mismo y los dos abandonaron su puesto de trabajo.

—Bien chicos, así se arreglan las cosas.... —dijo con una sonrisa, pero ellos no volvían—. ¿Chicos? ¿En serio me van a dejar a mi encargado? ¡Ni siquiera trabajo aquí!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak respiró profundamente. Estaba boca arriba en la cama del departamento de Even —Even se había mudado recientemente de la casa de sus padres e Isak pensó por qué no lo hizo antes, ahora podía gritar como se le daba la gana sin temer por ser descubiertos, aunque eso quitaba lo divertido—. Habían follado durante horas después de volver del trabajo e Isak se dio cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que estaba necesitando. No le importó las peleas ni tampoco por qué había roto relación con Even, él necesitaba eso, lo necesitaba para relajarse y sentirse pleno y feliz. Giró su cabeza para ver a un Even agitado y un poco sonrosado, con la mirada fija en él y transpirado por tanta actividad en la cama. Mierda, lo extrañaba.

Isak se acercó a él y lo besó, como solía hacerlo en todos esos momentos que estuvieron juntos. Lo besó como si le faltara el aire, como si Even fuera el único medio para respirar. Even metió su lengua dentro de la garganta de Isak y lentamente se puso encima de él, posicionándose entre las piernas de Isak.

—Mierda Even, ¿de vuelta estás duro? —usualmente eso pasaba cuando Even estaba con hipomanía, su pene no dejaba de ponerse duro en cada roce y aunque a Isak le jodía, no podía evitar sentir que también podía aprovechar un poco de ello, total, cuando Even estaba con depresión no hacían absolutamente nada.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, no estoy en un episodio, solo que me dejaste muchos meses en sequía y necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido —murmuró besando el cuello de Isak y haciendo que este se derrita bajo él.

—¡Fueron solo dos meses! Además pensé que habías tenido sexo con alguien en este tiempo.

—¡Claro que no! Desde que te probé me volví un adicto solo a ti ¿y tú? ¿Has estado con...?

—¿No te quedó claro con los gritos de Eskild sobre necesitar polla?

—Hmmm ¿y tenía razón? —musitó volviendo a besar el cuello de Isak y haciéndolo gemir suavemente.

—Mierda, tenía puta razón.

**Fin.**


End file.
